1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and system for tracking telephone calls, and more particularly, a method and system for automatically tracking telephone calls according to categories.
2. Background
It might be advantageous to categorize calls or to distinguish one or more calls from another call or calls. For example, business travelers commonly use their mobile phones to place both business and personal calls. In many cases, that business traveler (or, generally, another phone user) might want to distinguish the business calls from the other calls, for expense reporting and/or reimbursement, for example. To do so, the phone user might need to review his or her phone bill and somehow mark or otherwise distinguish those calls that were business related from those calls that were not.
Disadvantageously, when reviewing the phone bill, the phone user has to somehow associate each and every person or company he or she called (or each and every entity from which the user received a call) as business related or otherwise. This process can be quite time consuming and potentially inaccurate. Some users can make or receive hundreds, if not thousands, of calls each month. Remembering each and every business related call at the time a phone user receives his or her phone bill can be unnecessarily cumbersome and difficult.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mechanism to help entities, such as phone users, automatically track telephone calls.